Asesino
by Portgas D. Ryuu
Summary: REPUBLISH "Miss Mello?" "Aku hanya ingin kau menikmati Jepang sebelum kau melakukan pekerjaanmu. Kau perlu itu, Mello-san." /Semua tampaklah mudah, jika saja...jika saja yang harus dilenyapkannya kali ini bukan dia... Chapter 4 Update. Thanks For YoruChan Kuchiki and Soran Lahmeer for give me spirit to continue this fict. Happy Reading minna. RnR, please
1. Meet

Chapter 1

Sesosok perempuan berjubah panjang hitam tengah berjalan di sebuah lorong yang gelap dan lembab dengan langkah yang tertatih-taih sambil memegangi lengannya yang terluka parah. Bila diperhatikan, bukan hanya lengannya saja yang mengalami luka parah, tetapi hampir sekujur tubuhnya mengalami luka yang cukup serius.

Pandangan mata Perempuan itu mulai mengabur. Keringat dingin menucur deras dari dahinya manandakan bahwa ia sekarang sedang menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi tampaknya rasa sakit dan pandangan yang mengabur itu tidak memenyurutkan langkah kakinya. Ia masih tetap berjalan walaupun harus memegang dinding agar dia tidak terjatuh.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat, sepertinya pemilik langkah kaki itu sedang berlari.

"Ya tuhah! apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" suara bariton itu terdengar samar-samar dari telinga Sang Perempuan. Sang Perempuan yang sedang menunduk dan mengambil napas itu berusaha menoleh ke arah si pemilik suara bariton tersebut. Tetapi nampaknya percuma, karena pandangannya sudah benar-benar mengabur dan tiba-tiba semuanya menggelap. Samar-samar sang perempuan masih dapat mendengar suara tersebut manggil-mangil dirinya, "Nona! Hei sadarlah! Non..." dan suara itu lenyap tidak terdengar lagi.

**Disclaimer © Det not punyakuuuuuu... *di tedang TO kuadrat. *nangis GaJe Hiks hiks hiks *ngelirik ke Om Tsugumi Ohba sama om Takeshi Obata**

**ASESINO © Kisaragi D Ryuu Lawliet**

**Romance-maybe-/humor-maybe-/drama/action/and many other**

**Piairing : Matt FemMello  
FemMello Matt**

**Warn : Miss typo, abal-abal, GaJe, etc**

**Don't like? Klik icon "back" and don't come back again, please. Berhubung Ryuu author barum, flamenya jangan pedes-pedes ya, Ryuu takut kepedesan ntar hehehehehe**

**Happy reading minna~**

**\(^O^)/**

Matahari telah bersinar terang pagi itu. Di sebuah apartement yang tidak bisa di katakan sederhana mengingat luas dan banyaknya perabotan mahal yang berada di dalamnya, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut marah tangah memandang seorang perempuan yang kini sedang terbaring dikasurnya. Pemuda itu memandang puas terhadap 'hasil karya'nya disekujur tubuh sang perempuan. Ya, perban disana-sini menandakan betapa banyaknya luka yang didapat oleh perempuan itu.

"Ngh.." terdangar erangan yang berasal dari Perempuan yang di tolongnya tadi malam.

**- Flashback -**

Tidak bisanya pemuda itu berjalan kaki menuju supermarket yang terbilang cukup dekat dari apartementnya itu. Entah ada angin apa yang menyebabkan pemuda itu berjalan kaki pada malam itu. padahal biasanya dia akan mengendarai mobil camero merah kesayangannya daripada harus berjalan kaki walau tempat yang ia tuju hanya berjarak 100 m. Manja? Mungkin. Tapi itulah kebiasaanya.

Dia berjalan santai sambil sesekali bersiul-siul untuk menguranngi rasa dingin yang dia rasakan saat itu. Sepertinya sekarang akan memasuki musim dingin, itulah sebabnya udara menjadi lebih dingin dari pada biasanya.

Pemuda itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket tebal yang ia gunakan. Saat itu tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok perempuan yang mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna hitam sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi dinding. Si pemuda bisa saja berpura-pura tidak melihat sang perempuan jika saja tubuh peremuan itu tidak terluka parah.

Dangan langkah cepat, sang pemuda menghampiri si perempuan. "Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" ucap pemuda itu panik. Kemudia ia menatap perampuan itu. Sekejab ia teregun melihat mata hitam kelam perempuan itu. Mata yang begitu gelap, seperti mampu menghisap apapun yang tercermin padannya. Tetapi pemuda itu segera tersadar dari keterpesonaannya pada mata si Perempuan begitu perempuan itu tampak akan kehilangan kesadaran, "Hei Nona! Sadarlah! Nona!"

Karena tak kunjung membuka mata, akhirnya si pemuda membawa sang perempuan menuju apartementnya dan melupakan tujuan awalnya –pergi ke supermarket-.

Sesampainya di apartement, pemuda itu segera membaringkan sang perempuan di atas kasur miliknya dan segera membasuh luka-luka serta membebat luka-lukanya dangan perban.

Setelah di rasa cukup, pemuda itu mengambil selimut cadangan di dalam lemari dan mengambil bantal lalu beranjak keluar kamar untuk tidur di kamar tamu.

**-Flashback End-**

Erangan yang terdengar dari si perempuan segera menyadarkan si pemuda dari kegiatannya menatap perempuan tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan, tirai mata perempuan itu membuka dan menampakkan mata hitam kelam yang membuat si pemuda terpesona.

Perempuan itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, membiasakan matanya dengan matahari yang mengenai wajahnya. Setelah tersadar sepenuhnya, perempuan itu mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi, berambut merah, yang memiliki kulit putih pucat dan bermata coklat berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kyaaaaaaa... " teriak perempuan itu karena kaget.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Dan..." mata onyx-nya mengamati sekelilingnya, "Dimana ini?" lajut si perempuan dengan pertanyaan yang beruntun.

Perempuan yang memiliki mata berwarna onyx, berambut blonde dan kulit putih itu segera merapatkan kakinya di depan dada dan bersikap awas sambil melirik ke arah si pemuda.

Si pemuda tampak menghela nafas dan berkata, "Tadi malam aku menemukanmu berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan luka di sekujur tubuhmu saat aku hendak pergi ke supermarket." Jelasnya.

Kemudian si perempuan tersadar dengan keadaan lengannya yang kini terbalut perban dengan sedikit noda darah di sana dan beberapa luka lainnya di kaki serta wajahnya. Perempuan itu lantas tersenyum canggung, "Hehehehehehe... maaf. Terimakasih atas perbannya em..."

"Mail Jeevas. Emmm... panggil aku Matt Dan... namamu?" kata pemuda yang bernama Matt itu sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah si perempuan. "Terimakasih atas perbannya, Matt. panggil saja aku..." kata si perempuan itu, "Mello." Lanjutnya sambil membalas uluran tangan pemuda yang bernama Matt itu.

"Baiklah Mello, apa yang terjadi padamu tadi malam?" tanya Matt to the point.

"Eh? Err... aku... " kata Mello dengan ragu-ragu. Tiba-tiba "Kryuuuukkkk" terdengar bunyi perut yang berasal dari Mello. Dalam sekejab suasana berubah sunyi.

"Errrr... hehehehehehe. Sepertinya aku lapar." Kata Mello sambil manggaruk kepala bagian belakanganya yang tidak gatal.

"Kebetulan aku sudah memasak tadi. Mau makan di sini atau ke ruang makan?" tawar Matt.

"Ruang makan saja. Aku tak mau terlihat sangat sakit. Hahahahaha" Jawab Mello.

Dengan tertatih Mello berjalan ke ruang makan dengan bantuan Matt.

"Sepi sekali di sini." Kata Mello begitu ia sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Matt. "Aku tinggal sendiri di sini." Jawab Matt santai.

"Orangtuamu mana? Kulihat kau seumuran denganku, bagaimana kau bisa tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Mello penasaran.

"Mereka berada dirumah mereka, tentu saja." Jawab Matt sambil menaruh semangkuk sup jamur di hadapan Mello.

"Ohh..." jawab Mello sambil menganggukan kepala karena tidak tahu mau merespon apa lagi.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa tadi malam kau terluka parah?" Tanya Mello sambil menyendokan sup jamur ke mulutnya.

"Itu... emmm... aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Mello santai sambil menaikkan bahunya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu? Kau bisa melaporkannya ke polisi, asalkau tahu." Tanya Matt heran.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat bagaimana aku bisa mendapati luka-luka seperti ini karena pada waktu itu aku sedang tak sadarkan diri. Begitu sadar, aku sudah seperti ini." Terangnya. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalahnya." lanjut Mello sambil lalu dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau aneh." Kata Matt dengan jujur.

Mello hanya diam tidak terlihat seperti akan menyanggah pernyataan Matt. Mello hanya menghabiskan makanannya.

Karena Matt marasa tidak ada gunannya membicarakan hal itu ke Mello. Mattpun menyerah. "Ngomong-ngomong, bolehkah aku tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu? Kuharap boleh karena aku takut pulang sekarang. Aku takut membuat orangtuaku khawatir." Tanya Mello seperti bukan pertanyaan melainkan permohonan. "Dan tenang saja, aku tak akan merepotkanmu." Lanjutnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya Matt menjawab, "Selama tidak merepotkanku kurasa tidak masalah. Kau bisa menepati kamar di sana jika kau mau." Kata Matt sambil menunjukkan kamar tamu yang tadi malam ia tempati.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih." Kata Mello sambil tersenyum senang.

"No prob. Ngomong-ngomog kau bilang kalau kau seumuran denganku. Kau sekolah dimana?" Tanya Matt.

"Aku sudah tidak sekolah lagi kok."

"Wow, diusia 17 tahun kau sudah tamat sekolah? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Matt sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

Mello menyandarkan bahunya disandaran kursi sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, "Aku homeschooling dan menamatkan studiku hingga sekolah menengah atas pada saat usiaku 15 tahun. Kemudian melanjutkan ke Hardvard University dan sekarang aku hanya tinggal menunggu kelulusan." Jelasnya.

Matt bengong, "Wow! Itu hebat, kau tahu."

"Yeah! Kurasa juga begitu." Kata Mello sambil mencoba berdiri, berniat kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Pandangan Mello sejenak mengabur dan nyaris oleng kalau saja Matt tidak segera menangkap lengan Mello yang tidak di perban.

"Fiuuhhhh... hampir saja." kata Matt sambil mengambil napas lega.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat supaya kau cepat sembuh." Lanjut Matt

"Kau berbicara seperti ibu-ibu saja, kau tahu?" kata Mello sambil tertawa renyah dan dibalas tertawa pula oleh Matt.

Mello berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan Matt yang sedang menahan lengannya. "Ayo, aku bantu kau ke kamar." Ajak Matt padanya.

"Tidak terimakasih. Kurasa berjalan dari ruang makan ke kamar tamu itu tidak terlalu sulit untukku." Tolak Mello.

Matt memandangnya dengan tatapan aku-tak-mau-kau-tiba-tiba-pingsan. Lalu Mello mendengus melihat tatapan Matt dan mengatakan, "Ayolah, jangan tatap aku seolah-olah berjalan dari sini ke kamar tamu itu berjarak 100 km. Aku yakin aku bisa." Kata Mello sambil melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Matt.

Dengan terpaksa Matt mambiarkannya jalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar tamu yang dimaksud tadi.

Matt memperhatikan punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu kamar.

'Kenapa dia tidak berniat melaporkan kejadian tadi malam? Bukankah orang pada umumnya akan melaporkan tindak kejahatan yang melibatkan keselamatan nyawa mereka?'

Ha-ah banyak sekali "kenapa-kenapa" yang berseliweran di pikiran Matt.

'Dari pada pusing, lebih baik aku membersihkan meja makan.' Kata Matt dalam hati mambawa mangkuk dan gelas yang mereka pakai tadi ke mesin cuci piring.

.

-Dalam kamar tamu-

Handphone Mello bergetar di dalam sakunya. Mello lantas mengambil handphone tersebut dan melihat layarnya dan segera mengangkat teleponnya.

'Bagaimana?' terdengar suara bass dari seberang sana.

"Mission Clear, Sir." Jawab Mello dengan nada dingin. Beda sekali dengan nada bicara yang dia pakai sewaktu berbicara dengan Matt.

'Hahahaha... Good job. Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang melihat?' tanya orang itu.

Sejenak Mello terdiam, kemudian dia menjawab tanpa mangurangi nada dinginnya, "Tidak. Mereka semua sudah kubunuh. Tidak ada saksi mata."

'Baiklah aku percaya padamu, Mihael. Uangnya akan aku transfer padamu pagi ini.' Kata si Penelepon.

Tanpa menunggu si Penelepon melanjutkan kata-katanya, Mello segera mematikan handphonenya dan berjalan menuju kasur. Mello menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur tanpa memikirkan keadaan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. Kemudian Mello menutup matanya dan beberapa menit kemudian, dia pun tertidur.

.

_Kisaragi D Ryuu Lawliet_

.

Matt terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya jam digital yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya, pukul 06.30. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Matt keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Matt mematut dirinya di hadapan cermin. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia beranjak menuju ruang makan dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan Mello. Penghuni baru apartementnya.

Sejujurnya Matt tidak suka jika daerah teritorial -apartemant- nya dimasuki oleh orang yang tidak ia kenali, bahkan untuk orang-orang yang telah lama ia kenali saja jarang ia persilahkan masuk ke teritorialnya. tetapi entah kenapa dia malah mempersilahkan seorang perempuan yang bahkan baru kemarin malam dia temui untuk menginap di apartementnya. Karena kasihan, Mungkin?

Begitu sampai di dapur, Matt kaget dengan sesosok perempuan sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Dia melihat perempuan itu –Mello- sedang membuat susu hangat. Pandangan Matt beralih ke arah meja makan. Disana udah tersusun roti panggang dan selai yang berada tak jauh dari roti. Kemudian beralih lagi menatap Mello.

Mello berbalik dan membawa dua gelas susu hangat di tangannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau membuatku kaget!" pekik Mello sewaktu melihat Matt. "Kau berjalan seperti hantu, kau tau? Tidak ada suara sedikitpun." Sungut Mello sambil meletakkan gelas yang berada di kedua tangannya ke atas meja makan dan segera mengambil tempat duduk.

"Siapa suruh kau terlalu serius? Aku 'kan tidak bermaksud untuk mengagetkanmu." Jawab Matt sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Mello.

"..."

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan membuatkanku sarapan seperti ini. Kupikir kau masih bergelung di dalam selimut." Kata Matt terus terang.

"Aku bukan perempuan pemalas seperti yang kau kira." Kata Mello sambil menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya. "Lagipula, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan merepotkanmu, bukan?" lanjutnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah."

Kemudian mereka melanjukan makan paginya dalam diam.

Setelah selesai makan, Mello meletakkan piring dan gelas kotor yang mereka gunakan tadi ke mesin cuci piring. Kemudian berjalan menuju sofa ruang TV.

"Thank's atas makanannya." Kata Matt sambil berdiri dari meja makan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Kata Matt sambil mengambil kunci mobil camero merahnya.

"..."

"Tolong jaga rumah." Kata Matt setelah membuka pintu apartementnya. "Dan oh iya, jangan sentuh kamarku." Sambungnya sambil tersenyum usil.

"Aku takkan sudi memasuki kamarmu itu." jawab Mello sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV kearah Matt dan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Sudah, pergi sana." Usir Mello.

"Kenapa kau malah mengusirku dari apartementku sendiri?" kata Matt sewot dan hanya dibalas tawa oleh Mello.

Matt tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu akrab dengan Mello, padahal mereka baru tadi malam bertemu. Dan Matt yakin kalau Mello itu adalah tipe orang yang baik dan gampang akrab dengan orang yang bahkan baru ia kenal.

.

_Kisaragi D Ryuu Lawliet_

.

Mello memasang wajah bosan sambil menukar chanell TV secara sembarangan karena tidak ada acara yang menarik baginya.

Jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 15.00 dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Matt akan pulang. 'Ha-ah, bosan sekali.' Kata Mello dalam hati.

Sebuah getaran konstan yang berasal dari handphone Mello mengalihkan perhatiannya. 'new e-mail' tertulis di layar handphone Mello. Dengan segera, Mello langsung membuka pesan itu.

'New target, huh.' Katanya dalam hati.

'Siapa lagi kali ini?' tanya Mello dalam hati sambil membaca profil seorang laki-laki.

Sebuah e-mail bertuliskan data seseorang tertera jelas dilayar handphone Mello lengkap dengan foto 'calon korban'nya kali ini.

Tak lama kemudian Mello bergegas ke dapur dan memasakkan beberapa makanan dan meletakkannya di dalam kulkas. Mello menggambil secarik kertas memo dan menuliskan beberapa rentet kata dan melekatkannya di kulkas.

"_**Aku pulang. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan makan siang (atau malam?) untukmu di and See u soon.**_

_**Mello"**_

**To be Continued**

a/n: huaaaaa... selesai juga fict pertamaku. Aku buat fict ini saat-saat UAS merajalela diperkampusan(?)*bletak, contoh yang kaga baik* jadi aku ga' yakin dengan hasilnnya. Bagaimana? Bagus ga'? Aku harap sih bagus dan memang harus bagus XD *maksa mode*

*tampoled

Dan... Oh iya, bagusnya dilanjutin apa kaga?

*nanya dengan tampang garang sambil nodongin pisang

Yosh! Akhir kata

review, pleaseeeeee

*cat eyes

*dilempar sendal

Juni 2012, Sincerely,

Kisaragi D Ryuu Lawliet


	2. I Kill Someone Again

Chapter 2

_I Kill Someone. Again._

Sebuah mobil _camero_ merah memasuki areal parkiran sebuah sekolah terkenal di daerah Inggris, Westminister School. Mobil itu melambat setelah mendapatkan tempat parkir yang pas, selang beberapa menit kemudian keluarlah seorang pemuda tampan dengan tinggi yang ideal, dan kulit yang berwarna putih bersih.

Pemuda itu –Matt- berjalan dengan santai menuju gedung sekolahnya sambil merapatkan _vest_ bermotif _stripes_ yang dikenakannya.

Sesampainya di dalam gedung sekolah, sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinga Matt.

"Eh... bukankah itu Matt?" Bisik seorang perempuan yang baru saja dilewati oleh Matt.

**Death Note © Tsugumi-san sama Takeshi-san tolong berikan detnotnya padakuuuuu... *puupy eyes. *dilempar Om TO kuadrat ke laut.**

**Asesino © Kisaragi D Ryuu Lawliet**

**Romance-maybe-/humor-maybe-/drama/action/and many other**

**Piairing : Matt X FemMello  
FemMello X Matt**

**Warn : Miss typo, abal-abal, GaJeness, OOCness, dan terakhir NGEness" XD**

**Dan oh iya, chapter ini agak panjang. Jadi, bacanya santai-santai aja ya ;)**

**Don't like? Please klik icon "back" and don't come back again. Ryuu terima flame dengan catatan, cabenya ga' dibanyakin ya. Ntar Ryuu mencret *hajared XD**

"Eh? Iya benar! Itu Matt! Matttt...!"

"Kyaaaa... Matt..."

"Kau selalu keren..."

"Aku mencintaimu..." kata sejumlah _fansgirl_nya mengheboh. Dan tentu saja, Matt tidak memperdulikan teriakkan itu.

Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah earphone yang terpasang di handphonenya dan memasangnya di telinga. 'Berisik sekali mereka.' Ucap Matt dalam hati dan kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang merangkul bahu Matt dengan semena-mena. Matt melirik ke arah tangan itu dan hendak memaki orang yang dengan berani merangkulnya, jika saja orang itu bukan sahabat baiknya.

"KYAAAA... MAAATTTTT...AKU MENCINTAIMUUUU..." kata orang itu sambil menirukan salah satu gaya _fansgirl_nya Matt. "AKU RELA MATI DEMI DIRIMUUUUU..." lanjut orang itu lagi.

Matt hanya menatap orang itu dengan tatapan seolah-olah berkata kau-norak-dan-jangan-terlalu-berlebihan.

"Hahahahahahaha... tidak baik memasang wajah seperti itu pagi-pagi. Nanti seluruh _fansgirl_mu kabur." Kata orang tersebut.

"Mereka bisa membuatku gila, kau tahu!" Kata Matt frustasi. "Setiap pagi aku selalu mendapatkan 'sambutan' seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

Matt adalah seorang pemuda yang paling dipuja oleh seluruh penghuni(?) disekolah ini. Terdengar berlebihan? Kurasa tidak mengingat nilainya yang selalu sempurna baik dibidang akademis maupun non-akademis, orangtua yang sangat kaya yang bahkan menurut kabar yang beredar, kekayaan mereka tidak akan habis tujuh turunan, serta tampang yang sangat tampan. Tidak heran bukan?

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, kurasa." Kata sahabatnya itu.

"Kau bilang ini tidak berlebihan?" kata Matt sambil menunjukkan lokernya yang penuh dengan surat cinta dari para penggemarnya. "Oh, ayolah Nic!" kata Matt sambil menyodorkan lima buah surat cinta kepada Nicholas –sahabat Matt-. "Kau mau?" Tawar Matt sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak jika itu tidak ditujukan padaku." Kata Nicholas sambil memasuki kelas dan menduduki tempat duduknya kemudian disusul oleh Matt. "Mau aku beritahu bagaimana cara agar _fansgil_mu pergi?" Lanjutnya dengan senyuman yang mencurigakan.

"Apa?" Tanya Matt penasaran.

"Jadilah bodoh dan miskin seketika." Kata Nicholas sambil tertawa lebar.

"Dan kemudian kau merebut posisi nomor satu? Tidak terimakasih." Jawab Matt sambil memukul pelan bahu sahabatnya.

Nicholas Michael, seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut _silver_, berkulit coklat dan bermata hitam ini adalah sahabat baiknya Matt. Mereka bersahabat ketika mereka masih di Taman Kanak-kanak dan mereka selalu satu sekolah hingga saat ini.

Nicholas juga termasuk murid terpintar di sekolah, nilainya dengan Matt hanya berbeda beberapa angka dibelakang koma. Mereka selalu bersaing agar menduduki posisi pertama dan tentu saja selalu Matt yang menang. Sebenarnya Matt tahu jika Nicholas memiliki kecerdasan yang setara dengannya, tetapi Nicholas selalu mengalah pada Matt dengan alasan dia tidak menganggap berada di posisi puncak itu merupakan suatu kepuasan. Aneh? Memang.

Mengenai kekayaan? Sama saja. Tidak ada yang lebih unggul dan tidak ada yang dibawah. Mereka setara. Seperti sebuah garis yang ditarik lurus secara horizontal.

"Hahahahahahahaha..." Mereka berdua saling mentertawai kelemahan masing-masing. Matt yang mentertawakan Nicholas yang tak pernah mau mengalahkannya, dan Nicholas yang mentertawakan Matt karena sering mendapatkan 'sapaan manis' dari para _fansgirl_nya.

"Cari pacar sana! Aku yakin mereka takkan mengganggumu lagi." Saran Nicholas.

"Aku bukan playboy sepertimu yang gampang mencari pasangan kemudian memutuskan mereka jika kau sudah bosan." Kata Matt sambil menoleh kearah jendela disebelahnya.

Yap! Itulah sifat buruk Nicholas. Ia seorang _playboy_. Tetapi Nicholas tetap di puja banyak siswi walaupun tak sebanyak Matt. Percaya atau tidak, Matt belum pernah pacaran sekalipun, berbeda sekali dengan Nicholas yang sudah entah berapa kali pacaran.

"Aku hanya takut kau nanti akan mendapat balasan." Kata Matt masih menatap jendela.

"..."

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal perempuan. Tadi malam ada seorang perampuan yang sekarang sedang menginap dirumahku." Kata Matt mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela ke arah Nicholas.

"Wow!Wow!Wow! Tunggu dulu. Aku tak tahu ternyata kau bisa senekat itu. Aku saja harus melakukan pendekatan setidaknya satu minggu sebelum aku bisa membawanya ke rumah." Kata Nicholas memandang ke arah Matt dengan tatapan kaget.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Aku menemukannya sedang terluka parah ketika aku pergi ke supermarket." Terang Matt sambil menatap Nicholas dengan tatapan bosan.

"Eh? Kenapa dia bisa terluka?" Tanya Nicholas heran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia juga tidak mengatakannya padaku. Dan dia juga menolak melaporkan kejadian itu ke polisi dengan alasan dia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dan juga ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mendapatkan luka-luka seperti itu." Jawab Matt jujur.

"Perempuan yang aneh." Kata Nicholas sambil memegang dagunya. "Siapa namanya?" Tanyanya.

"Mello." Jawab Matt singkat.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Naicholas tidak yakin. "Tidak ada mana keluarganya?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Hanya itu yang dia katakan. Tanpa memberitahukan nama keluarganya." Jawab Matt sambil mengangkat bahu dan menyandarkannya di sandaran kursi.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Nicholas tampak ragu.

"Dia di... apartementku." Jawab Matt ragu seolah baru menyadari satu hal.

"Dan kau membiarkannya di dalam apartementmu padahal kalian baru bertemu?" Kata Nicholas tidak percaya. "Astaga, Matt! Kau gila! Bagaimana jika dia orang jahat dan ingin merampok atau meledakkan apartementmu?" Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Aku lupa hal itu." Jawab Matt dengan tampang _innocent_-nya.

Matt melupakan hal itu karena dirinya merasa nyaman saat berbicara dengan Mello. Jika di pikir-pikir lagi, seharusnya Matt tidak mengizinkan orang asing untuk menginap di apartementnya. Bagaimana kalau orang itu berniat jahat dan berusaha untuk membunuhnya?

Oh tampaknya Matt yang dijuluki siswa terpintar se-antero sekolah bisa juga tidak menyadari hal yang sesederhana itu.

"Kurasa tidak. Dari yang kulihat, sepertinya Mello orang yang baik-baik saja." Kata Matt.

"'Kurasa'? Apakah kau sudah membuktikannya?" Kata Nicholas sambil tersenyum menyindir.

Merasa disindir, Matt lantas menatap sahabatnya itu, "Hei! Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu!" Katanya sambil mengambil buku teks dari dalam tasnya. "Sesaat aku langah karena terlalu nyaman saat berbicara dengannya." Kata Matt berusaha membela diri. "Semoga saja tidak ada apapun yang hilang atau hancur dari apartementku." Do'anya.

"Semoga saja begitu." Kata Nicholas sambil membuka buku teks yang sedari tadi telah terpampang manis dihadapannya.

Tak lama kemudian, belpun berbunyi menandakan saatnya berkutat dengan berbagai macam soal, rumus dan menghadapi guru yang siap sedia meneriaki telinga kalian jika kalian berisik dan mengganggu kelas.

_Kisaragi D Ryuu Lawliet_

**TENG TONG TENG TONG **(sfx: bel)

Bel berbunyi menandakan kegiatan yang membosankan dan memakan waktu itu akhirnya selesai. Terdengar desahan suka cita yang berasal dari seluruh penghuni kelas. Murid-murid yang senang karena mereka akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, guru yang senang karena akan terbebas dari acara meneriaki siswanya yang berisik dan penghuni 'lain' yang senang karena sekarang giliran mereka yang akan menempati kelas selagi kosong.

"_Ok, this class end until here. Please, prepare yourself for our praktikum tomorrow. Good afternoon._" Kata seorang guru yang sedang merapikan setumpuk buku diatas mejanya.

"_Good afternoon, Sir._" Koor murid-murid.

Saat hendak keluar dari kelas guru itu memanggil seseorang, "Matt, _can you help me to prepare our praktikum tomorrow_?" tanyanya pada Matt.

"Ah?" Matt melihat jam tangan Hublotmerah kesayangannya. 'Sepertinya aku akan pulang telat hari ini.' Katanya dalam hati begitu waktu tengah menunjukkan jan 14.00. "Emm... _Yes, Sir_."

Mengetahui gerak-gerik Matt yang mencurigakan, guru itu kembali bertanya, "_Are you busy_?". Dan hanya dibalas gelangan oleh Matt.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan langsung ke ruang praktikum." Titah Sang Guru.

Matt mengangguk dan membereskan meja, kemudian memasukkan peralatan menulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Matt, aku harus segera pulang. Ibuku akan pulang hari ini dan aku harus menjemputnya jika tidak aku bisa kena omel." Kata Nicholas. "Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nic. Kurasa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa di apartement jika aku pulang terlambat." Harap Matt sambil ber-ehehe ria sambil mengingat kecerobohannya karena membiarkan orang asing untuk tinggal di apartementnya.

"Yeah. Semoga saja." Kemudian Nicholas menepuk bahu Matt dan berlalu pergi.

Matt menghela napas dan kemudian berjalan menuju laboratorium yang akan dipakai kelasnya besok.

Skip time~

"_Thank you_, Matt. Sekarang kamu boleh pulang." Kata Sang Guru ketika dia merasa persiapan untuk praktikum besok telah cukup.

"_You are welcome, Sir_." Jawab Matt sambil tersenyum sopan dan segera beranjak menuju parkiran.

Dan seperti biasa, Matt mendengar 'sapaan manis' dari para _fansclub_nya. 'Padahal sudah sesore ini. Tapi kenapa mereka masih ada disini. Menyebalkan sekali.' Kata Matt dalam hati.

Matt langsung menuju mobilnya dan segera tancap gas menuju apartementnya.

Skip time again~

"Aku pulang." Ucap Matt ketika sampai di apartementnya.

Karena merasa tidak ada sambutan, Matt segera memasuki rumahnya dan langsung mengecek barang-barangnya. Tidak ada satu apapun yang hilang dari apartemenya. Apartementnya tetap rapi seperti saat Matt meninggalkannya malahan sekarang apartementnya tambah bersih dan mengkilap. Hilang sudah kecurigaan Matt terhadap Mello.

'Seperti dugaanku. Mello bukan orang yang jahat.' Kata Matt tersenyum.

Merasa ada yang janggal, Matt memanggil seseorang yang diyakininya masih berada di apartementnya. Mello.

"Mello, dimana kau?" Tanya Matt setengah berteriak.

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan, akhirnya Matt memutuskan untuk mencari Mello di dapur. Tetapi yang didapati Matt bukan seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut _blonde_ dan bermata _onyx_, melainkan hanya secarik kertas memo yang dilekatkan di kulkasnya.

"_**Aku pulang. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan makan siang (atau malam?) untukmu di and See u soon.**_

_**Mello"**_

Matt memeriksa kulkasnya. Disana terdapat _lasagna_, sup jamur dan _salad._

Matt tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. Merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah menuduhkan yang tidak-tidak pada Mello.

Kemudian Matt segera memanaskan makanan yang telah dibuatkan oleh Mello. Tentu saja setelah memastikan makanan itu tidak teracuni. Hei, waspada tidak ada salahnya 'kan?

_Kisaragi D Ryuu Lawliet_

**Di suatu tempat di London.**

Sebuah rumah mewah bergaya kastil di Eropa, terdengar suara rintihan yang sangat menyayat hati jika mendengarnya. Mayat bergelimpangan di sepanjang koridor yang menghubungkan ruangan satu dengan ruangan lain.

Kondisi mayat yang rata-rata mengenakan pakaian layaknya bodyguard sangat mengenaskan dengan luka seperti ditembak tepat ditengah kepala, leher yang nyaris putus, badan yang terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan masih banyak lagi. Lantai rumah yang semula bersih dan kering sudah becek dengan cairan yang berwarna merah dan berbau anyir dan beberapa potongan daging yang berceceran dilantai.

Bagian yang paling memilukan adalah di dalam ruangan yang sepertinya itu adalah ruangan kerja pribadi pemilik rumah.

Disana terdapat dua mayat perempuan. Mayat yang pertama sepertinya adalah mayat seorang ibu rumah tangga yang tengah memeluk erat mayat lainnya, seorang perempuan yang lebih kecil berumur sekitar 5-6 tahun. Mayat yang sepertinya adalah Sang Ibu tewas mengenaskan dengan luka tusukan disekujur tubuhnya, dan beberapa lebam diwajahnya. Sedangkan perempuan yang lebih kecil yang sepertinya adalah anak Sang Ibu tewas dengan tembakan tepat di jantungnya.

Dan oh, seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah kepala keluarga disini yang ternyata masih hidup walaupun kondisinya mengenaskan.

"Am...Ampun..." sebuah suara terdengar seperti merintih kesakitan, memohon ampun pada seseorang yang tidak dia kenali. "Kum...Kumohon ja... jangan bunuh aku." Lanjut pemilik suara itu.

Sebuah senjata api revolver berkaliber 22 teracung di depan hidungnya sedangkan ditangan sebelah kanan si Pengacung senjata terdapat Katana yang sudah berlumuran darah. Sekujur tubuh pemuda itu penuh dengan luka. Kakinya yang seperti tersayat benda tajam, wajah yang penuh dengan darah dan luka serta perut yang sudah nyaris sobek memperlihatkan suatu gumpalan yang berwarna merah seperti daging.

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini, tidak kubunuh saja kau pasti akan mati perlahan-lahan." sebuah suara yang dingin, sangat dingin malah, melebihi dinginnya cuaca diluar yang sedang turun salju.

"Si...siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengincar nyawaku?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Aku? Aku hanyalah orang yang diutus oleh malaikat maut untuk menjemput nyawamu." Kata suara itu dingin.

"Ka...kau...! Apa maumu?" Kata suara laki-laki paruh baya itu setengah membentak.

Dan...

**DOOORRR DOORR DOOORR**

Tiga buah peluru telah bersarang di jantung, paru-paru dan kepala laki-laki itu.

"Sampaikan maafku pada Tuhan." Kata suara itu pelan yang ternyata adalah suara seorang perempuan. Kemudian perempuan itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan eksekusi itu.

Perempuan yang memiliki mata _onyx_ yang sangat kelam, rambut yang tadinya _blonde_ dan berkulit yang putih yang kini telah ternoda bercak merah yang telah mengering memandang kosong ke arah gelimpangan mayat yang memandang kosong ke langit-langit rumah. Dari mata hitam kelam itu tercermin rasa frustasi, kecewa, dan penyesalan yang mendalam, tetapi segera ditutupnya oleh pandangan dingin yang menusuk. Ya, perempuan itu adalah Mello.

Mello segera menuju toilet yang ditemuinya selama 'pengintaian' di rumah ini, dan membasuh semua bekas dan noda darah yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Mello juga segera mengganti jubah panjang hitamnya dengan _t-shirt_ berlengan pendek berwarna hitam.

_Kisaragi D Ryuu Lawliet_

Matt sedang berjalan menuju supermarket karena ada beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkannya untuk praktikum besok. Entah kenapa dua hari ini Matt tidak lagi mengendarai _camero_ merah kesayangannya. Bosan? Mungkin saja. Matt mungkin hanya ingin berganti suasana.

Kali ini Matt mengenakan payung plastik bening yang dibelinya tadi sewaktu hendak ke supermarket dan sebuah jaket tebal berwarna coklat. 'Brrrr... dingin sekali hari ini. Sudah memakai jaket setebal ini pun masih terasa dingin.' Kata Matt dalam hati.

Matt sesekali tersenyum pada orang-orang yang ditemuinya di jalan. Entah itu anak-anak, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, bahkan pada kakek-kakek yang sedang menyeberangi jalan raya saja ia senyumi. Untung saja sang kakek segera tersadar dari pesona Matt, jika tidak aku yakin kakek itu sudah tertabrak motor yang tengah melintas.

'Rasanya tak ada salahnya jalan kaki. Aku bisa melihat banyak orang.' Kata Matt riang dalam hati.

Matt berjalan dengan tenang hingga melihat bangunan yang sedari tadi ditujunya. Sebelum sampai di supermarket itu, Matt harus melewati lorong yang lumayan sempit dan lembab. Lorong tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan perempuan aneh itu. Mello.

Matt tanpa sadar tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Dia yang panik karena perempuan itu –Mello- penuh luka, Mello yang pingsan, Mello yang sempat membuat telinganya tuli sementara, dan Mello yang dia kira orang jahat. Mengingat hal itu entah kenapa Matt tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. 'Pertemuan yang menarik, eh?' batin Matt.

Sampailah ia di depan pintu supermaket, Matt segera memasuki supermarket tersebut dan mencari bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya.

Setelah merasa cukup, Matt hendak menuju kasir tetapi otaknya menyuruh Matt untuk pergi ke bagian cokelat dan membeli beberapa coklat untuk penghilang suntuk. Hei, itu benar 'kan? Coklat itu bisa menghilangkan stress, kau tau?

"Coklat...coklat...coklat..." serunya riang. Kemudian memasukkan beberapa potong coklat.

Dari sudut mata, Matt melihat sesosok perempuan mengenakan _t-shirt_ hitam dan berambut _blonde_ sedang mengambil coklat. Atau lebih tepatnya merampok coklat. Hei, kau pasti berpikir seperti itu kalau saja kau melihat bagaimana perempuan itu mengambil coklat. Seperti takut kalau coklat-coklat itu akan diambil orang lain.

Dengan iseng Matt menghampiri si perempuan, dan...

**DOOORRRR**

**To Be Continued**

Hehehehehehe... enggak ding, becanda kok.

XD  
*Author di lempar ke jurang

**NEXT**

Matt bermaksud mengagetkan Mello dengan menepukkan bahunya.

Mello yang sedang mengambil coklat itu langsung terkaget, kemudian tanpa sadar Mello langsung menjatuhkan coklat-coklatnya dan memelintir tangan si Pelaku penepukan bahunya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Matt.

"Adududududuhhh... Ok Mell, aku menyerah. _It's pain_ ." Rintih Matt.

Mello yang telah tersadar dari kekagetanya segera melepaskan pelintiran itu.

"Astaga Matt! Bisakah kau menegurku dengan cara biasa? Kau sungguh seperti hantu!" sungut Mello menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahahahahahaha... aww... Maafkan aku Mello. Habisnya kau meraup coklat sebanyak itu. Tanpa sadar aku jadi ingin mengagetkanmu." Kata Matt sambil meluruskan tangannya. "Tapi yang kudapat malah ini." Lanjutnya dengan suara dibuat semenderita mungkin.

"Itu salahmmu sendiri, Mail." Kata Mello sambil memutar matanya. "Dan... maafkan aku. Itu hanya refleks." Kata Mello sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepala bagian belakang yang tidak gatal.

"Yap. No prob. Kau pikir hanya pelintiran segini bisa mematahkan tanganku? Hahahaha kurasa tidak." Kata Matt.

Mello hanya mendengus menahan tawa kemudian melanjutkan 'perampokan' coklatnya.

"Hai Mels, aku tidak menyangka masakanmu seenak itu. Kupikir kau tidak bisa masak" Kata Matt mencoba untuk berbasa-basi.

"Aku anggap itu pujian." Jawab Mello.

"Habisnya mukamu itu loh Mels. Lebih mirip tukang parkiran dari pada perempuan yang jago masak." Ok Matt, tampaknya kau harus segera menyiapkan kuburanmu. Kau lihat tampang Mello? Seperti siap melahap orang hidup-hidup. Saranku, lebih baik kau kabur sebe...

"Mail Jeevaaaaassssss..." Kata Mello berteriak dan mengejar Matt yang kini kabur ke kasir. Saranku tepat bukan? Hahahahahaha... XD

Mello segera menghampiri Matt yang hendak membayar belanjaannya. Mello yang tampaknya sudah tidak marah lagi segera menaruh keranjang belanjaannya dimeja kasir. Belakang Matt.

Matt melirik keranjang belanjaan Mello, kemudian berkata, "Kau hanya membeli coklat?" Tanya Matt heran.

"Yup." Jawab Mello riang.

"Kau tidak beli makanan?"

"Itu sudah jadi urusan buttler dirumahku. Aku malas membeli sesuatu kalau itu bukan coklat." Mello memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

Sejenak Matt terpaku pada senyuman Mello. Kemudian Matt segera mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja. Asal bukan ke arah Mello, karena Matt takut akan _nosebleed_ karena senyum Mello.

Mello hanya memasang wajah bingung melihat kelakuan Matt yang menurutnya aneh.

_Kisaragi D Ryuu lawliet_

Setelah membayar di kasir, Mello dan Matt segera keluar dari supermarket.

"Rumahmu dimana Mels?"

"Em? Rumahku sekitar 1 jam dari sini." Kata Mello santai sambil memakan coklatnya.

"Wow! Itu cukup, bukan, sangat jauh, kau tahu?" Kata Matt lagi-lagi dibuat heran oleh Mello.

"Itu... Aku sedang mengunjungi rumah temanku yang tinggalnya beberapa blok dari sini." Jawab Mello agak gugup dan hal itu tidak disadari oleh Matt.

"Oohhh." Kata Matt ber-oh ria.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku harus pulang." Kata Mello.

"Aku antar." Kata Matt sambil menggenggam lengan Mello.

Mello menoleh kanan dan kiri Matt, kemudian ia berkata, "Jalan kaki? Apa kau gila?" Kata Mello heran.

Menyadari kebodohannya, Matt hanya ber-ehehe ria dan menggaruk pipinya kemudian berkata, "Kau pulang dengan apa?"

"Bus, kurasa. Jam segini masih ada bus kok." Kata Mello sambil melirik jam tangan Panerai cokelat miliknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku temani kau sampai busnya datang." Tawar Matt. "Bagaimana?" sambungnya.

Setelah berpikir akhirnya Mello berkata, "Baiklah." Dan kemudian berjalan mendahului Matt menuju halte bus.

Suasana menjadi sunyi tiba-tiba. Matt tidak tahan dengan kondisi seperti ini, ia berharap perut Mello akan berbunyi lagi sehingga suasana sunyi ini akan sgera berakhir. Tetapi setelah sekian lama menanti sang perut, ternyata perut itu tidak berbunyi juga. Dan matilah Matt dalam kondisi sunyi begini. Poor you Matt.

Matt memperhatikan wajah Mello lekat-lekat, dilihatnya rambut _blonde_ yang indah dan sepertinya lembut dan kulit putih seputih susu. Kemudian tak sengaja, Matt melihat ada bercak merah kehitam-hitaman pada bagian ujung rambut Mello.

"Hei Mels, kenapa ini?" Tanya Matt sambil menyodorkan rambut yang terkena bercak merah kehitam-hitaman tadi.

Mello kaget, mukanya tampak pucat seketika. Tetapi pengendalian diri tingkat tinggi milik Mello telah berhasil menyamarkan keterkejutannya. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Itu noda es krim yang aku makan di rumah temanku."

Dan Matt hanya mengangguk tetapi didalam hatinya masih meragukan jawaban Mello. 'Setahuku tidak ada es krim dengan warna seperti ini.' Katanya dalam hati

Dan tak lama setelah itu bus yang sedari tadi di tunggu oleh Mell dan Mattpun datang. Mello menghela napas lega karena untuk sementara dia terbebas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Matt yang mungkin akan sangat berbahaya untuknya. Ya, sementara.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang." Kata Mello sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Bye Matt." Lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Matt. Dan hanya dibalas oleh senyuman oleh Matt.

**The Real of "To Be Continued"**

A/n: Haaahhhh... capeeeeee...

Gila, ni chapter Ryuu buat hanya dalam 2 jam. Wow rekor baru XD

Hahahahaha...

Ryuu galau nih. T,T

Ni fict taronya di rating T ato M ya?

*ngelirik scene bunuh-bunuhan tadi

Ryuu semangat banget pas buat tu scene. Hahahahahaha otak psyco Ryuu keluar

*tampoled XD

Gimana scene bunuh-bunuhan tadi? Seru ga'? Awalnya sih Ryuu pengen ngasi beberapa perlawanan dari si korban, tapi... setelah di pikir-pikir lagi kayaknya nanti aja deh. Pas di korban ke sekian. Nyahahahahahahah XD

Oh iya, ini balasan buat yang udah ngeriview cerita Ryuu

To **Teguh**: hahahahaha... Sialan lu. Gw kira lu beneran mau ngasi flame pedes. Nyatenye kaga XD.

Yang pasti, Mello cakep nyahahahahaha...

*tampoled

Thanks sob, baca terus ya~ :D

To **Arthan Zoe: **Update nih. Gimana? Bagus ga'?

Inget ya, jangan tarik kata-katamu waktu ngomentarin chapter pertama

Wakakakakakakaka XDD

Baca terus ya Zoe, eh jangan lupa review juga. Wajib!

*ngancem pake golok

Ockay, bagi yang review pake akun, silahkan **cek **di **PM** anda, karena Ryuu balesnya di **PM**.

:D

Oh iya sebelum Ryuu tutup, adakah senpai-senpai yang bisa ngejelasin genre kayak **AU**, **Gore**, de el el ke Ryuu?

Ryuu agak sedikit kurang (*pemborosan kata, hajared) mengerti, onegai~~.

Yoshh!

Dannn... Typo-nya masi banyak ga'? Kasi tau ke Ryuu ya, supaya Ryuu tau salahnya Ryuu tu dimana.

After all thanks buat yang udah ngebaca, Ryuu harap kalian suka dengan cerita Ryuu.

;D

Akhir kata

REVIEW-nya plissss

Yang ga' review, Ryuu do'ain kakinya kurapan (*Ok, yang itu bo'ong. Hehehehehehehehehe).

*nodongin jaruk (?)

Mau? XD

*plak plak plak XDD

Juni 2012, Sincerely

Kisaragi D Ryuu Lawliet.


	3. Finally, I Meet You

Matt pulang ke apartementnya dalam keadaan senang. Entah kenapa, perasaannya menjadi lebih baik ketika bertemu dengan Mello tadi. Ada perasaan aneh yang timbul, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutnya begitu ia bertemu dan berbicara dengan Mello. Jangan-jangan Matt jatuh cinta? Oh apa kalian bercanda? Sungguh tidak lucu. Maksudku, hei, mereka baru dua kali bertemu dan Matt sudah ada "rasa" terhadap Mello. Itu jelas tidak mungkin.

Matt menghambur ke sofa yang letaknya di depan TV, kemudian menghidupkan TV. Matt melihat sebuah channel yang sedang menayangkan sebuah film bergendre _action_.

Tiba-tiba film yang sedang ditonton oleh Matt terpotong oleh sekilas info –berita-. Matt berniat menukar channelnya, tetapi diurungkan niat tersebut begitu mendengar perkataan Sang Reporter,

"Telah terjadi pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi di sebuah rumah pejabat negara yang terletak di Abey Road NW 48." Kata reporter tersebut.

"Diperkirakan dari kondisi mayat, kejadian terjadi sekitar pukul 22.15. Hingga kini, pelaku pembunuhan sadis ini belum diketahui. Tidak adanya saksi mata mempersulit penyelidikan pihak berwenang dan..."

**Death Note © Ryuu punya detnot, tapi detot Ryuu dicolong ama TO kuadrat *nangis gelindingan. *Di cium Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi obata pake pisau**

**Asesino © ini punya Kisaragi D Ryuu Lawliet dan selamanya hanya punya dia *Ryuu me-lebay**

**Romance-maybe-/humor-maybe-/drama/action/and many other**

**Piairing : Matt X FemMello  
FemMello X Matt**

**Warn : Miss typo,AU, GORE, abal-abalness, GaJeness, NGEness, author sinting, etc**

**A/n: Gomen telat banget update. Ryuu lagi buram ide**

**Hehehehehehehe ^~^**

**Yoshhh! Tanpa banyak ngoceh, Ryuu ucapkan**

**Happy Reading minna~~**

**\(^O^)/**

Matt terdiam mendengar penuturan reporter barusan. Otaknya cerdasnya langsung memutar kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kemudian dilihatnya jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 23.45. Aneh rasanya melihat seorang perempuan berkeliaran selarut itu. Dan Matt juga mengingat sesuatu yang sedikit ganjil. Ya, barcak merah kehitam-hitaman yang terlihat dari ujung rambut Mello.

'Warnanya seperti darah yanng telah mengering. Jangan-jangan... Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Kejadiannya 'kan jam 22.15 tadi, jarak dari Abbey Road ke supermarket itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar satu setengah jam, itupun jika ditempuh menggunakan mobil dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Hanya perempuan yang berprofesi sebagai pembalap yang berani mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan segitu.' Batin Matt menyangkal.

'Daripada berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, lebih baik aku tidur.' Ucap Matt dalam hati kemudian bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Sekelebat kemungkinan-kemungkinan berseliweran di otak jenius Matt, dan berbagai macam penyangkalan juga bermunculan. Kepalanya pusing saat itu, namun ia tetap memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam. Butuh waktu yang lama sebelum Matt bisa benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

Matahari bersinar redup kali ini. Tipikal cuaca di London, sangat jarang sekali cuaca bisa sangat cerah. Pagi ini Matt bangun dengan tampang kucelnya. Tidur terlalu malam –atau pagi?- itu membuatnya sakit kepala. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, Matt mencoba beranjak dari tempat tidur. Matt akan lebih memilih beristirahat dan melanjutkan tidur jika saja hari ini bukan hari terakhir sekolah. Ya, musim dingin telah tiba, jadi hal wajar kan kalau sekolah diliburkan, bukan?

Dengan langkah sempoyongan, Matt menuju kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan dirinya. Ia berharap dinginnya air akan membantunya menyegarkan diri.

Setelah dirasa penampilannya cukup rapi, Matt mengambil kunci mobil _camero_ kesayangannya dan bergegas menuju parkiran. Dilihatnya jam tangan Hublot merahnya, tersisa waktu 10 menit lagi sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup. Setelah mengumpat pelan, Matt berlari ke arah mobilnya dan tancap gas menuju sekolah.

Jarak dari apartemennya menuju sekolah kira-kira memakan waktu 20 sampai 25 menit jika kecepatan yang dipakai standar –bagi Matt 80 Km/Jam itu termasuk standar-. Tapi kali ini, Matt tidak bisa membawa mobil dengan santai, bisa-bisa ia terlambat. Dan Matt benci terlambat.

Dipacunya mobil merah kesayanganya itu hingga tambus 100 Km/Jam. Rangkaian kata-kata "Manis" ditujukan kepadanya karena beberapa kali menyalip mobil atau motor yang berada di depannya.

Setelah perjuangan melelahkan dalam menaklukan jalanan, Matt akhirnya tiba di sekolah tepat pada waktunya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Matt berlari menuju kelas. Seperti biasa, para _fansgirls_nya berteriak memekakan telinga dan seperti biasa pula Matt menghiraukan teriakan itu.

Begitu memasuki kelas, Matt langsung menghambur ke tempat duduknya. Nicholas yang saat itu sedang membaca buku –ntah apa itu judulnya- langsung menutup bukunya dan berkata, "Bagaimana apartementmu? Aman?" Tanya Nicholas tanpa basa basi.

"Kita salah besar jika mencurigai Mello, kau tahu? Tidak ada yang hilang satu apapun dari apartementku. Semakin bersih, malah. Bahkan dia memasakkanku _lasagna_, sup jamur dan _salad_." Terang Matt yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu... semangat?

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kata Nicholas sambil manggut-manggut. Kemudian terdengar bunyi bel sekolah. "Tumben kau terlambat, Matt. Biasanya kau datang lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi." Kata Nicholas setengah heran.

"Tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"..."

Percakapan mereka terputus karena guru yang mengajar telah masuk ke kelas. Matt tidak menjawab pertanyaan Nicholas tadi. Ia hanya diam. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa hingga jam pelajaran terakhir.

"_Because of now is winter, I want to inform you that we will free for..._" Kata seorang guru perempuan.

"Hei, kau dengar itu? kita libur. Kurasa aku akan menghabiskan sebagian waktuku di Paris. Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah tanteku." Kata Nic bersemangat.

"Kedengarannya bagus. Kurasa aku juga akan menghabiskan waktuku di Jepang. Kudengar dari Mom, Grandma sedang sakit dan dia ingin aku mengunjunginya." Terang Matt

"_And of course, i will give you some homework. You can look it into your e-mail and send back to me._" Terang Sang Guru. Terdengar desahan kecewa dari beberapa murid. "_And... See you soon._" Lanjut Sang Guru yang kemudian pergi untuk selama-lama... eh salah ding meninggalkan kelas.

Suasana kelas seketika menjadi riuh. Beberapa murid langsung keluar kelas dengan gembira, tetapi ada juga yang memilih untuk tinggal dikelas dan berbincang dengan teman-teman mereka. Matt masuk ke dalam golongan murid-murid yang langsung pulang minus dengan gembira. Entah kenapa, Matt merasa keputusan untuk mengikuti orang tuanya ke Jepang adalah keputusan yang salah atau lebih tepatnya kurang menyenangkan seperti biasanya. Ia bingung, padahal biasanya, Matt akan dengan senang hati mengunjungi nenek tercintanya di Negara Matahari Terbit itu, tetapi sekarang? Entahlah.

"Hei _Matty_, kenapa kau muram seperti itu?" Kata Nicholas yang sedar tadi mengikuti Matt. "Hari ini kau aneh, kau tahu? Tidak seperti Matt yang biasanya."

"Entahlah Nic, kurasa aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri."

"Kau tau, kau bisa cerita apa saja denganku. Aku akan dengan sangat senang hati mendengarkannya." Kata Nicholas sambil menepuk bahu Matt pelan dan tersenyum manis.

Matt membalas senyum Nicholas dengan tak kalah manisnya, sampai-sampai ada beberapa siswi yang mengalami anemia akut karena mengalami _nosebleed_ akut. "_Thank's Brat._"

"_Ok Then, see ya Matt."_ Nicholas mengemudikan _lamborghini gallardonya_ keluar dari areal pemakaman...eh? *Di bejek*

Matt memandangi mobil Nicholas yang perlahan hilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian Matt membawa mobilnya keluar dari sekolah.

.

.

Matt sampai ke apartementnya dan mendapati sepasang... bukan... dua pasang sepatu. Yang satu sepertinya milik seorang perempuan dan yang satunya lagi milik seorang laki-laki.

Matt mengenali dua pasang sepatu itu. Ya, itu adalah sepatu-sepatu milik orangtuanya. '_Mom and Dad in here?_' Kata Matt dalam hati. Dengan segera Matt memasuki ruang apartementnya.

"Oh? Hai _Matty_." Sapa seorang perempuan paruh baya berperawakan lembut yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah, serupa dengan Matt sambil tersenyum menyambut anak sematawayangnya itu.

"_Mom? Dad? How come?_" Tanya Matt setelah melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya ke gantungan jaket.

"Baru saja. Kau sudah berkemas-kemas? Kita akan berangkat dua jam lagi." Kata Sang Kepala Keluarga.

"_Not yet_, _Dad_." Jawab Matt santai.

"Segeralah bersiap-siap. Kita akan ke bandara bersama-sama." Kemudian Sang Ayah pun pergi

Matt berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil botol _orange juice_ dan meminumnya langsung dari botol. Sang Ibu yang melihat kebiasaan Matt tersebut langsung berkata, "Dear, gunakanlah gelasmu." Dan hanya dibalas "Repot, Mom. Begini lebih praktis." Oleh Matt disertai oleh cengiran khasnya yang selama ini tidak pernah diperlihatkannya kecuali didepan Nicholas dan orangtuanya tentu saja.

Matt berjalan ke arah kamarnya, diikuti oleh ibunya. "Perlu bantuan, _Matty_?" Tannya Sang Ibu.

Mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, Matt memutar bola mata dan kemudian mejawab, "Oh Mom, anakmu ini sudah besar. Kurasa berkemas-kemasadalah hal yang gampang." Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kopornya. Bersiap untuk berkemas-kemas.

**Disuatu tempat di London**

**TRING TRING TRIIINGGG... **(sfx: bunyi telepon masuk)

"_I have new job for you. But you must go to Japan before take that job." _Sebuah suara wanita terdengar dari seberang sana.

"_Who?" _Jawab suara perempuan lain. Mello.

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru, Mihael?" Kata wanita itu sambil mendengus tertawa. "Nikmati saja jalan-jalanmu di sana. Tenang saja, aku yang akan menanggung semua kebutuhanmu selama disana." Lanjutnya.

Mello hanya diam dan mendengarkan penuturan wanita yang menurutnya sinting itu sambil melihat langit London yang kelam dari tepi puncak sebuah gedung dengan ketinggian 150 kaki.

"Nanti akan kukirim e-mail siapa yang harus kau bunuh. _Remember, i always notice you." _ Peringat suara Wanita itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Mello menutup _handphone_nya dan mambaringkan badannya. Mello memejamkan mata, bayangan yang selama ini menghantuinya datang kembali. Ya, bayangan saat pertama kalinya ia membunuh seseorang.

Dengan tenang –berbeda dengan berberapa tahun yang lalu, ia selalu histeris dan menjerit saat bayangan itu kembali menghatuinya- Mello membuka mata dan bergumam, "Ha-ah, kejadian itu... Sudah lama sekali." Dan Wajah Mello langsung memburam seketika.

"Engghh... Sudahlah daripada memikirkannya lebih baik aku berkemas-kemas sekarang." Kata Mello sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan bangkit. Mangambil satu langkah ke depan dan...

.

.

"Matt, kau sudah yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya sebuah suara lembut dari sebelah kanannya.

"Kurasa tidak, Mom. Nanti kalau ada yang kurang, aku bisa membelinya di sana." Jawab Matt ringan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata ibu Matt tersenyum.

Sebuah suara yang terdengar dari _intercom_ mengintrupsi pembicaraan ibu dan anak itu. Suara tersebut memberitahukan kepada para penumpang yang ingin ke Jepang harap bersiap-siap karena pesawat akan segera berangkat.

Matt dan orangtuanya bergegas menuju pesawat yang dimaksud. Setelah menemukan tempat duduk, Matt langsung memutar mp3 dari i-pod miliknya yang tersambung dengan _headphone _merah dan memejamkan mata, 'Perjalanan akan sangat lama. Lebih baik aku beristirahat.' Ujar Matt dalam hati.

.

.

**Sementara Itu, di Bandara Internasional London**

Seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut _blonde_, bermata _onyx_ dan mengenakan pakaian casual berwarna hitam datang menghampiri tempat pemesanan tiket.

"Excuse me, Miss. _Can i help you?_" Tanya si penjaga tempat tersebut.

"Saya ingin memesan tiket tujuan Jepang untuk hari ini." Kata perempuan itu.

"_Sorry Miss, _untuk hari ini, penerbangan terakhir menuju Jepang baru saja berangkat." Jelas penjaga tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pesan untuk besok." Kata perempuan itu.

"Jam berapa, nona?"

"Sepuluh pagi."

"Atas nama?"

"Mihael Kheel."

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam melakukan perjalanan menuju Jepang, Matt dan kedua orangtanya tiba di Jepang dengan selamat. Matt langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru bandara Narita. Matt menasang wajah datarnya sementara itu ibunya berkata dengan riangnya, "Wahhh... Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan _Obaa-chan_, bukan begitu _honey_?" Tanya Sang Ibu kepada Sang Ayah yang di balas dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari si Ayah.

"Matt, apakah kau akan tinggal bersama kami atau menyewa apartement lagi?" Tanya ayah Matt.

" Menyewa apartement saja, Dad. Aku ingin menikmati suasana di sini sendirian."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami sudah menduga kamu akan menjawab seperti itu. _Dad_ sudah memesankan sebuah apartement untukmu. Berdekatan dengan apartemen kami." Kata Sang Ayah sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat apartement –sementara- Matt.

"_Mom _dan _Dad_ langsung ke tempat _Obaa-chan_ ya, kamu langsung ke sana saja. Nanti kamu menyusul kami di sana." Kata ibunya.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berpisan di bandara. Jangan heran melihat Matt dan orangtuanya tinggal tidak dengan satu atap. Matt mulai menyukai hidup tidak dengan orangtuanya semenjak ayah kandungnya meninggal dunia pada saat ia berada di kelas dua Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

**_Flashback_**

Waktu itu, hanya Matt dan ayahnya yang berada di rumah sedangkan Sang Ibu sedang pergi ke Milan karena ada beberapa pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya berada di sana. Tiba-tiba ada segerombolan orang datang, mereka mendobrak paksa kediaman Jeevas. Ayah-anak yang sedang menonton TV bersama itu terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara dobrakan pintu. Sang Ayah yang bermaksud melindungi anaknya tertebas sebuah katana tepat di arah jantungnya, Matt –yang saat itu berada di depan ayahnya- langsung histeris dan berlari menghindari si penjahat. Untunglah polisi segera datang, tetapi sayangnya pelaku yang telah membunuh ayahnya belum juga tertangkap hingga kini.

Semenjak itu, Matt trauma dan tidak mau lagi tinggal serumah dengan keluarganya. Walapun begitu, Matt masih sering berkunjung kerumah orangtuanya walapun tidak sampai menginap. Ibu Matt hanya bisa tersenyum sedih dan memaklumi kondisi anaknya.

**_Flashback End_**

Matt memanggil taksi dan menunjukan alamat apartementnya kepada si sopir. Setelah si sopir mengangguk, Matt memasukkan barangnya ke dalam bagasi mobil dibantu oleh si sopir dan memasuki taksi menuju apartement barunya.  
.

.

Hari ini Matt hanya menjalani kegiatan yang menurutnya agak membosankan. Ya, maksudnya, hei kau pasti merasa bosan jika kau hanya menjalani kegiatan seperti membereskan barang-barang, menghabiskan waktu dengan berguling-guling tak jelas di kasur dan mengunjungi Sang Nenek. Ok, kegiatan yang terakhir tidaklah mungkin membosankan bagi Matt. Yeah, Matt menyayangi neneknya.

"Ha-ah hari yang membosankan." Ujar Matt sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Matt mengangkat tangannya dan melihat ke arah pergelangan tangannya, "Rupanya baru jam 20.00." Gumam Matt.

Matt beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil _camero_nya yang baru siang tadi di antar oleh jasa pengiriman kilat yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu keluar.

Mengadalkan peta tempat wisata di Jepang, Matt pergi sekedar untuk membuang waktunya. Dulu Matt jarang sekali jalan-jalan, karena menurutnya, menghabiskan waktu bersama _Obaa-Chan_ jauh lebih menyenangkan. Kalau saja sekarang _Mom_ tidak terlalu sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan _Obaa-chan_, mungkin Matt akan menghabiskan sepanjang hari bermain dengan _Obaa-chan_nya tercinta. Matt merasa terasingkan rupanya.

.

.

Tujuan pertama Matt adalah Tokyo Tower. Yeah, tempat yang selalu di datangi oleh para wisatawan ini menjadi tujuan pertama Matt.

Matt menggarahkan mobilnya menuju arah yang di tunjukkan oleh peta, sempat beberapa kali tersesat tetapi setelah beberapa kali pula bertanya kepada orang-orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya, akhirnya Matt berhasil sampai di depan Tokyo Tower.

Beberapa lirikan genit menyantroni dirinya. Gerah? Tentu saja dan sialnya, Matt lupa membawa _headphone_nya, alhasi? Matt hanya bisa pura-pura tidak menyadari pandanngan-pandangan itu walaupun di dalam hatinya, Matt sudah kesal tidak karuan.

Sebelum Matt memasuki lift, Matt singgah di toko yang menjual makanan kesukaan Matt, apa lagi kalau bukan _fast food or junk food_. Matt membeli sebuah _burger _dan minuman bersoda, setelah dirasa cukup, Matt beranjak menuju lift.

Matt sampai di lantai teratas Tokyo Tower, ia melihat keadaan kota Tokyo dari ketinggian itu. Ia seperti melihat ribuan bintang sama seperti di langit hanya saja yang ini bintang di darat. Matt begitu menyukai pemandangan di bawahnya.

Bosan menatapi daratan, Matt mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas –melihat langit- yang ternyata kontras sekali dengan pemandangan yang berada di bawahnya. Langit malam ini begitu kelam sekelam mata... Mello.

Melihat langit yang begitu kelam mengingatnkannya dengan mata indah berwarna _onyx_ milik mello. Tentu saja, Mata Mello jauh lebih indah daripada langit ini.

Matt membuang jauh-jauh pikiran yang baru saja hinggap dibenaknya. Tidak mau berdiam diri, Matt hendak menuju teropong yang telah disediakan ia hendak melihat jauh lebih jelas lagi keadaan kota di bawahnya, ia berbalik tetapi tiba-tiba ia tertabrak oleh seseorang. Minuman bersoda yang ia pegang pun tumpah ke arah baju orang yang ia tabrak tersebut.

Kaget. Matt langsung mengambil saputangan yang berada di sakunya. "_I'm so sorry." _Katanya hendak menyampirkan saputangan itu di baju orang yang ia tabrak.

"_No problem, Sir._" Suara seorang perempuan yang ternyata adalah orang yang di tabrak Matt.

Matt menoleh ke arah perempuan itu, matanya terbelalak begitu menyadari siapa perempuan itu, dengan semangat, Matt langsung memeluk perempuan tersebut dan berkata, "Linda! _Long time no see!"_

Perempuan yang di panggil Linda itu kaget. Ia seperti pernah mendengar suara itu, tapi ia ragu. " _Matt?_ _Isn't you?_" Tanya Linda ragu.

Matt menggeratkan pelukannya dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku!" Kata Matt sambil tersenyum. "Apa kabar?" Lanjutnya.

"Waahhh... sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, _Matty_! Kabarku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Linda.

"Tentu saja baik, dan akan selalu begitu!" Matt melepaskan pelukan mautnya karena Linda sudah berontak karena kehabisan napas.

Matt dan Linda adalah sahabat sejak kecil, barsama Nicholas tentu saja. Tetapi karena ayah Linda yang dipindah tugaskan ke Jerman membuat tiga sekawanan itu terpisah pada saat mereka baru saja merayakan kelulusan Sekolah Dasar mereka. Matt dan Nicholas yang memang berencana bersekolah di London akhirnya pergi tanpa mengajak Linda –seperti tujuan awal mereka berdua- dan di ikuti oleh ibu dan ayah kandung Matt.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau sekarang tinggal di Jerman?" Tanya Matt bingung.

"Aku bosan di Jerman, lebih enak di sini dari pada di sana." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau sendiri? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Lanjuntnya.

"_Obaa-chan _sakit. Aku kesini untuk menjenguknya, sekalian liburan."

Linda hanya menganggukan kepala, kemudian ia bertanya, "Kau tinggal di mana?"

"Cukup jauh dari sini. Kau sendiri?"

"Dua blok dari sini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku antar kau pulang." Kata Matt.

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Tolak Linda halus.

"Sejak kapan ada sahabat yang merepotkan sahabatnya?" Tanya Matt dengan nada yang sangat mengesalkan menurut Linda.

Linda menggerutu sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan berjalan beriringan dengan Matt. Linda mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang dilaluinya bersama sahabatnya ini. Sangat menyenangkan. "Omong-omong, dimana Nic? Dia tidak ikut kesini?" Tanya Linda.

"tidak. Ia mengunjungi tantenya di Paris."

Mereka sampai di parkiran, Matt membukakan pintu untuk Linda dan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat kemudi. Tidak ada yang memecah kesunyian saat itu. Matt dan Linda hanya diam. Mereka sama-sama canggung untuk sekedar berbincang. Hingga mobil Matt sampai di depan rumah sementara Linda.

"_Thank's Matt._" Ujar Linda.

"_No prob_. Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di sini?" Tanya Matt.

"Mungkin sekitar 1-2 minggu lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _See ya, Lin._" Kata Matt dan kemudian melajukan mobilnya menjauhi rumah Linda.

Linda memandang ke arah mobil Matt yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya denga tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian Linda tersenyum dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, _Matty._"

**To Be Continued**

A/n: Huaaaaahhhh...

Gomen nee Ryuu telat baget ng_update_ ceritanya. m(_ _)m

Ryuu lagi ada masalah di **DuTa** a.k.a **Dunia Nyata** dan itu bikin Ryuu BM dan akhirnya _blank_ ide.

Ryuu sempet kehilangan alur cerita ini. Ryuu sampe baca cerita ini berulang-ulang kali supaya _feel_nya dapet lagi. Dan _Alhamdulillah_ Ryuu udah nemuin ide lagi. XD

Tapi Ryuu masi agak ragu dengan chapter ini, karena sempet 5 kali Ryuu edit. (._.)a

Yoshhh! Gimana? Bagus ga'?

Ryuu harap sih gitu

Dan gimana Typo(s)nya? Masi banyak?

Kasi tau ke Ryuu ya Ryuu kurang'a dimana supaya Ryuu bisa benerin di chapter depan. n.n

Seperi biasa~~ _**Review**_nya di tunggu

Bagi yang udah baca tapi ga nge-_**review**_ Ryuu doain masuk surga (*nah loh?) *plaakk XDD

O iya, berhubung udah mau puasa, Ryuu mau minta maaf kalo Ryuu pernah sengaja atau enggak (*yang pasti enggak* bletak) nyakitin hati kalian. Ryuu orang'a rada urakan dan koplak, jadi kadang ada kata-kata yang ga' di sukai sama yang lain.

Yo manusia ga' luput dari salah, sob. Kwkwkwkwkwkwkw... XD

Hampir lupa lagi, Reviewnya Ryuu bales lewat **PM** bagi yang pake** Akun**

Yang enggak, here we go~

_To __**Ipud : **__kwkwkwkwkw... Ryuu lupa ngasi tau kalau ipud ng-review pake akun Ryuu_

_XD_

_Thanks udah baca ya, Pud_

_Udah update nih_

_Keep Reading~~_

_And than~~_

_See you in the next chapter~~_

.

.

_July, 2012_

_Sincerely, _

**.**

**.**

**Kisaragi D Ryuu Lawliet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi obata sensei~~**

**Asessino © Kisaragi D. Ryuu Lawliet **

**Romance-maybe-/humor-maybe-/drama/action/and many other**

**Piairing : Matt X FemMello  
FemMello X Matt  
And many others**

**Warn : Miss typo,AU, GORE, abal-abalness, GaJeness, NGEness, author sinting, etc**

**Yoshhh! Tanpa banyak ngoceh, Ryuu ucapkan**

**Happy Reading minna~~**

**\(^O^)/**

**Narita Airpot, 5 jam setelah keberangkatan dari London.**

TEP...TEP...TEP**  
**Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu pelan, seolah-olah orang yang sedang melangkah itu tidak mempunyai bobot tubuh. Sebenarnya suara langkah kaki itu tidaklah terdengar ditengah hiruk pikuknya suasana bandara pagi ini, salahkan _author _sinting ini yang entah mengapa begitu memperhatikan bunyi konyol dari sepatu itu *Author di lempar bakiak*

Terlihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut _blonde_ dan bermata _onyx_ tengah berjalan sambil mendorong troli sambil menyapu pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

Terlihat sebuah kertas karton berwarna merah jambu yang teracungkan ke atas dan menampilkan namanya di sana. Segera saja Mello—perempuan itu menghampiri si Pembawa Karton itu.

"Miss Mello?" Tanya orang itu.

Hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dan mereka berjalan menuju areal parkiran menuju mobil ford yang terparkir mewah di dekat pintu barat Narita _Airport_. Bisa dipastikan bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Penjemputnya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh _client_nya tempo hari.

Setelah si Penjemput membukakan pintu di kursi penumpanng dan memersiahkan Mello untuk masuk, tidak ada yang memecah kesunyian di dalam mobil mewah ini. Mellopun tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan situasi ini, ia hanya memandang pemandangan kota yang dilaluinya. Sesekali Mello tampak memperhatikan ponsel dan PDA-nya, entah apa yang dilihatnya disana, tetapi sesaat ia terlihat serius ketika melihat PDA-nya.

"Kita telah sampai, Miss." Ucapan Penjemput itu memecahkan konsentrasi Mello pada PDA dan ponselnya. Kemudian dengan diam dan muka yang tidaklah menampilkan emosi apa-apa, Mello turun dai mobil setelah pintu di bukakan dan berjalan menuju bangunan—atau rumah?- didepannya.

Rumah itu tampak sangat sedarhana dengan interior khas Jepang dengan taman bonsai yang terpampang di sebelah kanan rumah dengan penambahan pohon yang sepertinya adalah pohon sakura di antara rak-rak yang menampung pot-pot bonsai itu. Sangat indah dengan perpaduan rumput Jepang yang tersebar dan kolam ikan koi yang cukup mungil tetapi berkesan sempurna.

Si Penjemput tampak berjalan mendahului Mello dengan maksud menunjukan arah dan Mello hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah s_hoji _(pintu geser jepang). Kemudian si Penjemput mengambil posisi duduk bersimpuh di depan pintu itu dan kemudian berkata dengan penuh kesopanan, "Ojou-Sama, tamu anda sudah tiba."

Terdengar sahutan dari dalam, "Suruh dia masuk, Rei-san."

Kemudian orang yang dipanggil Rei yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si Penjemput itu membuka _shoji _dan kemudian mempersilahkan Mello untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mengarti, kemudian Mello berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu, disusul dengan menutupnya s_hoji_ itu.

Hal yang pertama kali Mello lihat di ruangan itu adalah seorang gadis kecil albino-dengan rambut dan kulit seputih kapas itu- sedang duduk, di depan gads itu terdapat sebuah meja pendek berukuran sedang berwarna coklat tua dan dua buah gelas serta sebuah poci dan beberapa makanan ringan.

Sepertinya gadis ini memang menyiapkan hidangan itu untuk Mello mengingat jumlah gelas itu.

"Kau Mello?" Tanya Gadis itu dengan muka kekanan-kanakan.

Sekilas Mello menyerengit, Gadis itu berpura-pura. Dan Mello tahu itu.

Mello tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dengan gestur badan membenarkan perkataan Gadis itu.

Gadis itu tampak tertawa pelan, kemudian ia menuangkan air yang sepertinya adalah _ocha _ke dua gelas yang tersaji di depannya.

"Kau tak perlu tegang begitu, Mello-_san_." Kata Gadis itu santai sambil menodorkan segelas _ocha_ di hadapan Mello.

"Katakan." Jawab Mello tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Gadis itu.

Mello tampak diam dengan muka tanpa ekspresi miliknya. Melihat itu Sang Gadis hanya terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan.

"Belum, Mello-_san_." Katanya ringan "Belum saatnya." Lanjut Gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menikmati Jepang sebelum kau melakukan pekerjaanmu. Kau perlu itu, Mello-_san_." Kata Gadis itu dengan santai tetapi ada nada perintah yang tersirat di dalam perkataannya itu.

"Lagipula, aku baru bisa memberikan tugas itu kepadamu pekan depan. Sekarang aku harus menyelidikinya dulu. Aku tak mau ada kesalahan nantinya." Jelas Gadis itu dengan nada serius, kali ini.

"Mello-_san_, kau akan aku tempatkan di Apartement sekitar Harajuku Street. Rei-_san _akan mengantarmu ke sana sebentar lagi." Katanya sambil menyesapi _ocha_nya yang mulai dingin. "Tidak minum, Mello-_san_?" Tanyanya.

**KRIIIINGGGG... KRIIINGGGG**

Sebuah benda kuning bulat yang memiliki lonceng di sisi kanan-kirinya mengeluarkan suara berisik yang dapat membangunkan gundukan besar berwarna putih yang sedang terlihat menggeliat di atas kasur _king size_-nya. Sebut saja itu jam beker *narrator sweatdropped*.

"Enghhh..." Tiba-tiba gundukan itu mengeluarkan suara, _author_ dan _narrator_ kaget dan saling berpelukan a la teletubies, mereka takut jika gundukan itu berisi makhluk yang paling di takuti oleh author di bumi ini. Sebut saja itu Po..._Popcorn_. *_Author_ tewas di tikam _readers_ karena dari tadi ga' bener bikin cerita* .

Gundukan itu tampak menggeliat sebelum akhirnya gundukan itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda berambut merah tengah meregangkan ototnya. Pemuda itu— Matt meraih jam beker tersebut kemudian menekan _switch off_ pada bagian belakangnya.

Matt segera beranjak dari tempat tidur nyamannya menuju sebuah pintu yang akan membawanya ke tempat yang bisa menyegarkan badannya, sebut saja itu bunga...eh? Kamar mandi maksudnya. ==" *_author_ tewas ditangan _readers_ *

**In Aonther Place**

"Kurasa ada yang bermaksud menggagalkan rencana kita, Linda." Kata seorang Pria yang tempak tengah menikmati kopi pahitnya di sebuah café sekitar perempatan Shibuya.

Linda—gadis yang di ajak bicara hanya diam sambil melirik ke arah kaca transparan yang menampilkan jalan yang tampak lenggang kali ini mengingat sekarang adalah jam kantor.

"Aku tak menginginkan kasus kali ini. Kau jelas tahu itu, Sei." Jelas Linda dengan nada frustasi.

Jelas sekali betapa frustasinya Linda untuk kasus kali ini. Bagaimana tidak, kali ini ia harus melenyapkan seseorang yang diduga memiliki potensi besar mengancam kelangsungan sebuah perusahaan ternama milik _client_nya kali ini.

Semua tampaklah mudah, jika saja...jika saja yang harus dilenyapkannya kali ini bukan dia...

"Aku tahu itu, Linda. Tentu saja. Tapi kita harus profesional. Ketika kau memutuskan untuk memilih jalan ini. Kau harus menerima segala konsekuensinya. Termasuk ini." Kata Sei meminta keloyalan Linda kali ini.

Sei tahu siapa Linda, ia dan Linda saling mengenal ketika mereka sama-sama menggeluti bidang ini 5 tahun yang lalu. Ya, bidang pembunuh bayaran.

Sei dan Linda sama-sama bekerja di sebuah organisasi di dunia bawah yang sanggup menyediakan seorang pembunuh bayaran yang berdarah dingin.

Kedekatannya dangan Linda sudah seperti saudara kandung, tak jarang Linda acap kali menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya kepada Sei.

Dan kali ini, korbannya adalah seseorang dari masa lalunya. Sei paham kalau Linda tidaklah sanggup melakukan itu, tapi mereka tetap harus profesional.

"Kau masih punya waktu hingga pekan depan untuk memantapkan hati, Linda."

"..."

.

.

Dengan seksama, Mello mengamati _apartement _yang telah disediakan oleh gadis itu. Mello tak tahu siapakah nama gadis itu, dan Mello tidaklah ingin tahu.

Ruangan itu –_apartement_- Mello sangatlah luas dengan perabotan minimalis dengan empat kamar tidur –termasuk kamar tidur utama- dapur yang luas. Jendelanya sangat luas dan langsung menghadap ke arah sebuah gedung yang diduga Mello sebagai tempat eksekusinya nanti.

Mello segera mengeluarkan baranng-barang yang di bawanya. Dibukanya sebuah kopor yang berukuran lumayan besar. Sepintas kopor itu terlihat tidaklah mencurigakan, siapa sangka bahwa di dalam kopor itu terdapat beberapa buah pisau yang ketajamannya bahkan bisa memotong rambut dengan sekali ayun, plastik bening yang berisi beberapa gram bubuk mesiu, dua buah senjata api janis revolver, satu buah senjata rakitan yang rangkanya menyerupai sebuah senjata api jenis barreta dan ribuan magazin.

Entah bagaimana Mello menyembunyikan berbagai macam alat-alat yang berbahaya ketika melewati _scanner_ yang berada di bandara. Hanya Mello, author dan Tuhanlah yang tahu. #plaakk.

Mello menyusunnya di dalam lemari pakaiannya, kemudian meraih kopor kedua yang berisi tiga buah laptop, sebuah teropong jarak jauh dan beberapa pakaian yang dibutuhkan Mello untuk beberapa hari selama di sini.

Mello mengambil teropong dan berjalan menuju balkon _apartement_nya kemudian mempehatikan dengan seksama keadaan di sekitarnya.

Tidaklah ada perbedaan yang signifikan antara London dan Jepang, yang membuatnya berbeda adalah pamflet-pamflet yang terpajang di sepanjang jalan. Tentu saja berbeda, bahasa yang digunakan di sini adalah bahasa Jepang bukan bahasa inggris. *plaakk

Tiba-tiba mata _onyx _indanya menangkap sesosok manusia yang tengah menggeliat di kasurnya berusaha menggapai meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Entah kenapa Mello malah memperhatikan hal remeh tersebut, padahal, bisa saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain selain gundukan itu. Mello tampak tertarik dengan gerakan yang dibuat oleh orang tersebut.

Selang berapa detik, terlihatlah sesosok wajah yang familiar diingatannya.

Bukankah itu... Matt?

To be Continued

Hola hola hola minna saaannn~~  
^O^

Author datang dengan nama baru~~~  
*nari hula-hula

maafkan author abal-abal gaje bin nista ini karena akika(?) dengan seenaknya menghiatuskan fict ini.  
*plaakk

Jujur saja, akika(?) sedang bersusah payah mengumpulkan _mood_ ditengah kesibukan perannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa dengan setumpuk tugas.  
*ogiji ria

Author akan berusaha meng_update_ fict ini sekali seminggu paling lama sekali dua minggu.

Makasih buat yang udah nge_fave_ fict laba-laba(?) ini, m(_ _)m

Alright, tanpa banyak bacotan lagi... Jaa minna san ^O^)/


End file.
